


노란 벽돌집 이야기

by shuttle_k



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttle_k/pseuds/shuttle_k
Summary: 링고에게는 악마와의 계약으로 인해 어렸을 때부터 써오던 이야기가 있었고, 이것은 조지의 친구 폴의 인생에 영향을 미치게 된다. 존과 조지는 링고의 이야기를 긍정적인 방향으로 이어가려고 노력하게 되고, 그러는 과정에서 넷이 맞닥뜨리게 되면서 이야기가 진행된다.





	노란 벽돌집 이야기

  
**이야기가 시작되기 전에…**

 

 

어린 시절의 링고, 그러니까 리처드 스타키는 일 년 중 반절 이상은 침대 위에서 보낼 수 밖에 없는 연약한 몸을 가진 아이였다. 다른 아이들처럼 숲 속을 거닐거나 강가에서 놀다가 혹여나 감기라도 걸리게 되면 한 달을 넘게 앓을 수도 있었으므로, 링고가 할 수 있는 일이라고는 침대에 누워 책을 읽거나 아니면 벽에 비추는 손 그림자로 상상 속의 이야기를 펼치는 것이 대부분이었다. 이런 링고의 딱한 소식은 어느 날 살랑거리는 바람을 타고 퍼져, 재미있는 소일거리를 찾아다니던 악마의 귀에 들어가게 되었다. 사실 이 악마란 놈은 그렇게까지 나쁜 존재는 아니었다. 그저 약간의 재미를 바랐을 뿐. 또 다른 어느 날 악마는 ‘정말 우연히도’ 저녁 산책을 하던 중 링고의 집 앞을 지나가게 되었다. 악마는 그냥 지나갈 수 없었던지 2층에 있는 링고의 방 창문을 두드렸다. 링고가 침대에서 내려와 창가에 서자 웬 작고 파란색 솜뭉치를 닮은 악마가 창문 앞에 앉아 있었다. 어떻게 악마인 줄 알았냐고? 글쎄 그 파란색 솜뭉치를 닮은 것이 요정처럼 선하게 보이지는 않았고, 괴물처럼 무섭지는 않았으므로 링고는 막연히 예상했을 뿐이었다. 그리고 그 예상이 우연히 들어맞았을 뿐이었고.

  
창문을 사이에 두고 바라본 악마의 파란색 털은 보드라워 보였고, 눈은 마치 달처럼 샛노랗게 빛났다. 또래의 다른 아이들이 그렇듯이 링고는 그때까지만 해도 경계심이랄게 없는 여섯살의 아이였기 때문에 창문을 열어주었다. 악마는 링고가 열어놓은 창문을 통해 방 안으로 훌쩍 뛰어넘어 들어오더니 링고에게 물었다.

  
“얘야, 나는 네 딱한 소식을 듣고 이렇게 찾아왔단다. 나는 동정심이 아주 아주 많은 악마거든. 이렇게 만나게 되었으니 그냥 가기 아쉬워 너에게 줄 선물을 챙겨왔는데 무엇인지 들어볼테냐?”

  
악마가 주는 선물이라니… 살짝 겁이 나기도 했지만 딱히 해를 끼칠 것 같지는 않아 보였기에 링고는 고개를 끄덕였다. 어차피 잠들기 전까지 읽을 새로운 책이 링고의 방 안에는 더 이상 없기도 했다. 악마는 링고의 책장을 훑어보는 듯 방안을 둥둥 떠다니더니 말을 이었다.

  
“소문에는 네가 이야기를 만들어내는 것을 좋아한다고 하더구나. 네게 아주 흥미로운 이야기를 쓸 수 있는 재주를 주마. 그런데 한 가지 부탁이 있다. 들어줄 수 있겠니?”

  
악마는 링고의 허락을 기다리듯이 잠시 뜸을 들였다. 링고는 악마의 부탁이라는 것이 무엇인지 궁금했기 때문에 고개를 끄덕였다.

  
“나는 이야기 듣는 것을 무척이나 좋아하거든. 그래서 아주 긴 이야기를 날 위해서 써주었으면 해. 남자 아이의 이야기를 말이야. 그 아이의 이야기는 노란 벽돌집에서부터 시작한단다. 내가 이야기에 만족하면 다시 널 찾아오마. 대신 너는 내가 오기 전까지 이야기를 계속 이어나가야 해. 약속해주겠니?”

  
링고는 고개를 끄덕였다. 파란색 솜뭉치를 닮은 악마는 신난다는 듯이 폴짝 뛰었다.

  
“그런데 제가 쓴 이야기를 어떻게 전달하죠?”

“그건 걱정하지 마렴.”

  
링고의 물음에 파란색 솜뭉치를 닮은 악마는 다시금 폴짝 뛰었다. 그러자 링고의 무릎 위로 파란색 표지의 노트가 툭 하고 떨어졌다. 악마는 링고에게 ‘여기에 그 이야기를 써주렴.’ 이라는 말을 남기고는 점점 몸이 투명해지더니 마침내 사라져버렸다.

   
이 이야기는 이렇게 시작된다.

 

 

 

  
**링고의 고민**

 

 

 

  
악마와 약속한 그 날 이후로 링고는 꾸준히 일기를 쓰듯이 이야기를 써내려가기 시작했다. 노란 벽돌집에서 자란 남자아이에 대한 이야기를 쓰는 것은 어렵지 않았다. 링고는 침대 위에서 읽었던 책들에 나오는 모험담처럼 가끔 남자아이에게 소박하지만 용기가 필요한 모험을 시켜주기도 하고, 또 동화처럼 아기자기하고 낭만적인 일들이 아이의 주변에서 일어나게 해주기도 했다. 그러나 링고와 이야기에 나오는 아이가 학교에 다니게 되고 또 점점 나이를 먹어 어른이 되어감에 따라 점점 현실이 이야기 속에 끼어들기 시작했고, 링고가 전처럼 이야기를 거침없이 써내려가는 것은 어려운 일이 되었다. 누군가 나에게 해결책을 줄 수 있다면 좋을텐데, 이야기를 이어나갈 아이디어를 줄 수 있다면… 이런 연유로 링고는 퇴근 시간이 다가왔음에도 심각한 표정으로 사무실의 책상 앞에 앉아있었고, 그런 링고를 지켜보던 직장동료인 존이 말을 걸었다.

  
“뭐 안 풀리는 일이라도 있는 거야?”

  
존은 링고가 다니고 있는 회사의 디자인실에 근무하는 디자이너였는데, 링고와는 대학생 때부터 알고 지낸 친구였다. 링고와 존은 가끔씩 술이나 차를 마시며 서로의 고민을 털어놓기도 하는 사이였으므로, 링고는 이번에도 존에게 자신의 고민을 상담하기로 하였다. 대신 악마와 약속을 했다는 것이 보통은 믿기지 않는 일일 것이 뻔하기 때문에 그 부분은 빼고, 간결히 ‘요즘 이야기가 잘 써지지 않는다’는 고민을 존에게 털어놓았다.

  
“흠… 슬럼프가 온 거 아니야?”

  
존은 링고의 고민을 듣더니 명쾌하게 진단을 내려주었다. 슬럼프. 링고는 ‘역시 그런가…’하며 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다. 물론 이야기가 항상 술술 잘 써지는 것은 아니지만 그래도 이번처럼 생각이 전혀 나지 않은 때는 없었다. 존은 고민이 더 깊어진 링고의 표정을 보고는 자신의 코트 주머니를 뒤졌다. 주머니 속에서 몇 개의 영수증과 동전, 그리고 존이 찾고 있던 명함이 나왔다. 귀퉁이가 살짝 낡은 명함이었다. 존은 명함을 링고에게 건네주었다.

  
“슬럼프가 너무 심하게 왔을 때는 기분 전환이 필요한 법이지. 내가 머릿 속에서 이미지가 도통 나오지 않을 때에 가끔 가는 곳이 있거든.”

“기분 전환?”

“응. 여기에 가서 조지를 찾아. 그러면 그가 답을 줄거야.”

 

  
존이 전해준 명함에 쓰여진 것은 ‘페퍼랜드’라는 이름과 아래에 쓰인 주소가 다였다. 무엇을 하는 곳인지는 써있지 않았다. 그리고 주소마저도 링고의 기억에 의하면 과거에는 번화가였으나 주변의 상권이 점점 죽으면서 거의 사람들이 찾지 않는 잊혀진 거리에 있었다. 링고는 버스에서 내려 명함에 적힌 주소지를 찾으려고 빙글빙글 돌다가 한숨을 쉬었다. 도무지 길을 찾을 수가 없었다.

  
“‘페퍼랜드’라니 향신료라도 파는 곳인가…”

“틀렸어요. 향신료보다는 차라리 꽃집이라는 말이 맞겠죠.”

  
자신의 혼잣말에 갑작스레 누군가가 답하자 링고는 화들짝 놀라 뒤를 쳐다보았다. 링고보다는 키가 큰 듯 했지만 높다란 꽃다발을 얼굴 바로 위까지 들고 있어 얼굴을 제대로 볼 수 없었다. 꽃다발 위로 살짝 보이는 것은 머리카락이 전부였는데, 링고는 그 머리가 꼭 순무 꼭지를 닮았다는 생각을 했다. 순무 꼭지를 닮은 머리를 한 남자는 링고의 옆을 지나쳐 앞서 걸었다. 따라오라는 듯 느릿하게 걷던 남자는 골목길을 따라 얼마를 더 걷다가 작은 가정집 같아 보이는 곳 앞에 멈춰섰다. 페인트 칠이 오래된 것인지 아니면 원래 그런 색인 것인지 바랜 듯한 녹색의 문 앞에는 갈색 판에 노란색으로 명함에 쓰여진 것과 같은 글씨체의 ‘페퍼랜드’라는 명패가 걸려있었다. 남자는 문을 열고 들어서더니 거대한 꽃다발을 옆에 내려두었다. 그리고는 문 앞에 서있던 링고에게 들어오라는 손짓을 했다. 아직 남자의 얼굴은 등을 돌리고 있어 제대로 확인할 수 없었다. 링고는 문 안으로 들어서며 천천히 주위를 둘러보았다. 남자의 말처럼 ‘페퍼랜드’는 이름과는 다르게 꽃집이라는 말이 어울릴 정도로 색색의 꽃들이 집 안 곳곳에 다양하게 장식되어 있었다.

  
“’페퍼랜드’의 명함을 가지고 있다니… 보나마나 존이 말해줬겠군요.”

  
남자가 링고가 들고 있는 명함을 흘긋 보더니 말했다. 링고는 그제야 남자의 얼굴을 확인할 수 있었는데, 생각보다는 조금 앳된 모습의 남자는 존과 자신보다는 어려보였다. ‘페퍼랜드’에 가서 조지를 찾으라고 존이 그랬지… 링고는 아직 얼떨떨한 목소리로 남자에게 물었다.

  
“혹시… 당신이 조지인가요?”  
  
“맞아요. ‘페퍼랜드’의 주인인 조지 해리슨이에요.”  
  
“반가워요. 저는 존의 친구인 리처드 스타키, 편하게 링고라고 불러요.”

조지는 고개를 끄덕이더니 링고를 작은 뒤뜰의 정원으로 안내했다. 건물 앞쪽의 골목도 조용했지만, 정원은 더욱 조용하고 고즈넉한, 마치 시간이 멈춘 듯한 분위기를 풍기고 있었다. 조지의 안내에 따라 정원 가운데에 놓인 2인용의 테이블 앞에 놓인 의자에 앉아 있으니 잠시 후에 조지가 찻주전자와 찻잔을 가져와 테이블에 내려놓으며 말했다.

“존이 찾아올 때는 주로 생각이 막혀 답답한 상황일 때인데, 표정을 보니 비슷한 이유로 찾아온 것 같네요.”

링고는 존의 말만 믿고 덜컥 낯선 이에게 자신의 고민을 말해도 되나 고민이 되었지만, 한편으로는 편안하고 느긋한 조지의 분위기에 이대로 말해도 괜찮지 않을까 하는 생각이 들었다. 그래서 존에게 말했던 것처럼 적당히 사실을 덜어내고 자신이 써왔던 ‘노란 벽돌집 이야기’를 간략히 들려주었다. 이야기를 듣는 내내 조지의 표정은 점점 흥미롭게 바뀌었는데, 그때까지만 해도 링고는 ‘자신의 이야기가 취향에 맞았나보다…’하고 단순히 생각했을 뿐이었다. 그러나 조지는 링고의 예상보다 훨씬 더 복잡한 생각을 하고 있는 중이었다.

  
“링고, 혹시 제 친구 폴을 아시나요?”

“폴…? 글쎄요. 제 주변에 폴이라는 이름이 한 둘이 아니라…”

  
의아하다는 듯한 링고의 대답에 조지는 링고가 시치미를 떼는 것이 아니라면, 이 사실을 모르고 있을 것이라 확신했다. 우연의 일치인지 아니면 악마가 장난이라도 친 것인지 조지도 도무지 믿기지 않는 일이었지만, 링고의 이야기 속 주인공은 놀랍게도 자신의 친구인 폴의 삶을 쏙 빼닮아 있었다. 조지는 놀란 마음을 진정시키기 위해 적당히 식힌 차를 한 모금 들이켰다. 그리고는 링고에게 부탁하듯 입을 열었다.

  
“링고, 혹시 괜찮다면 앞으로 그 이야기를 어떻게 써나갈 지에 대해서 좀 더 자세히 이야기해 줄 수 있나요?”

“…알겠어요. 어떻게 이어가야 할지 생각이 잘 나진 않지만.”

링고는 제법 진지하게 자신의 고민을 받아들이는 조지의 모습에 생각을 해내려는 듯 하늘을 쳐다보았다. 파랗고 맑게 빛나는 하늘을 보자 링고는 어쩐지 푸른 바다가 생각났다. 바다가 생각나자 꼬리를 물 듯이 여행이 떠올랐고. 그러고 보니 여행을 가본지도 꽤 오랜 시간이 지났다는 사실이 떠올랐다. 여행…여행이라… 생각에 잠겨있던 링고가 좋은 생각이 났다는 듯 입을 열었다.

“이야기의 분위기를 새롭게 환기시키기 위해 주인공을 여행 보낼까 해요.”  
  
“흠… 그것도 좋네요.”  
  
“…그리고 스릴러가 시작되는 거죠. 요즘들어 스릴러를 써보고 싶었거든요.”  
  
“푸흡-“

  
링고의 말에 조지가 마시던 차를 뿜었다. 링고는 손수건을 꺼내 조지에게 건넸다.

  
“이런, 스릴러를 별로 좋아하지 않으시나 보군요. 그럼 일단은 평범하게 바다로 여행을 보내볼게요. 괜찮은 거 맞죠, 조지?”

링고의 걱정어린 질문에 조지는 고개를 끄덕였다. 링고의 이야기와 폴의 인생이 어떤 연관이 있는지는 모르겠지만 만약 링고의 의도대로 이야기가 스릴러로 진행 된다면 폴에게 큰일이 날 터였다. 조지는 사실 확인을 위해서라도 폴에게 연락을 바로 해봐야겠다는 생각이 들었다.

 

 

 

 

 

**폴과 노란 벽돌집**

 

 

 

 

 폴이 태어난 집은 꽤나 평범한 노란색의 벽돌집이었다. 단지 폴의 마을에서 이 집이 유일하게 노란색을 가진 벽돌집이었기 때문에 그 점에서만큼은 특별하긴 했다. 노란 벽돌집에서 태어나고 자란 폴은 자신의 이름보다 ‘신기한 일을 몰고 오는 노란 벽돌집 아이’로 더 유명했는데, 그 신기한 일이라는 것은 대개 남자 아이들이 장난으로 할 법한 소소한 사건에서 크게 벗어나지 않았다. 예를 들면 색연필 통 안에 들어있는 색연필들이 모두 색색의 꽃들로 변한다거나 아니면 폴이 강가에서 주워 주머니에 넣어놓은 조약돌이 초콜릿들로 변해 있다거나 하는, 다들 대수롭게 여기지 않는 일들이었다. 폴 자신조차도 그런 일들에 대해 익숙해진 나머지 ‘신기하네’라는 한 마디 말로 지나갈 뿐이었다.

 그런 폴의 옆에서 유일하게 이런 일들이 평범한 것이 아니라는 것을 인지하고 있는 것은 조지였는데, 조지가 폴과 만나게 된 날 또한 조지의 기준으로 평범한 날은 아니었다. 조지는 그 날 오전, 형인 해리가 자신이 나이가 어리다는 이유로 친구들하고만 숲으로 놀러 나간 사실을 뒤늦게 알게 되어 잔뜩 부루퉁해진 상태였다. 그에 대해 복수라도 해줄 요량으로 해리의 저금통에서 동전 몇 개를 꺼내 식료품점으로 향하고 있던 조지는 건너편 길에서 울타리를 따라 걷고 있는 폴을 발견하고는 길을 건너 그에게 다가갔다. 해리가 앞으로도 친구들하고만 논다면 자신도 또래의 친구를 만들어서 놀아야겠다는 생각이 들었던 조지는 얼른 폴에게 인사를 건넸다.

 

 “안녕- 나는 조지 해리슨이라고 해. 너는?”

 “안녕, 나는 폴. 폴 매카트니라고 해.”

 

 그때까지만 해도 조지는 아직 폴에 대한 소문은 듣지 못했으므로-물론 알았어도 별로 상관을 하지 않았겠지만- 단순히 해리가 친구들과 떠난 모험을, 자신도 막 방금 만난 사이의 또래 아이인 폴과 함께 해보고 싶은 마음이 앞섰다. 조지는 자신의 인사에 반갑게 답해주는 폴에게 해가 지기 전에 마을로 돌아오는 조건으로 모험을 떠나자고 제안했고, 폴이 고개를 끄덕이며 동의하자 둘은 해리가 떠난 숲으로 향하기로 했다.

 아직 낮이어서 그런지 숲은 마을보다 조용하고 나무가 훨씬 크다는 것을 빼고는 생각처럼 무섭지 않았다. 그러나 별 준비가 없이 떠난 모험이었기 때문에 점심 때가 다가오자 둘은 얼마 못 가 금세 지쳤고, 특히 조지는 배가 고파져 걸음이 더뎌졌다. 조지의 주머니에서 동전이 절그럭 거렸지만 마을과 달리 아무 상점도 없는 숲 속에서는 무용지물이었다. 몇 걸음을 더 걷던 조지와 폴은 지쳤다는 듯이 앞에 널다랗게 놓인 바위에 주저앉았다. 조지의 배에서 꼬르륵 거리는 소리가 크게 났다.

 

 “이럴 줄 알았으면 간식을 챙겨오는 건데…”

 “그러게 말이야. 뭔가 없을까…”

 

 지쳐있는 조지의 옆에서 아직 기운이 조금은 남아있던 폴이 주변을 돌아다니며 무언가 먹을 것이 없을지 살펴보기 시작했다. 덤불을 뒤지다가 혹시 나무 열매라도 있는지 나무를 올려다보던 폴의 눈에 폴과 조지가 애타게 찾던 음식이 보였다. 물론 나무 열매가 아니라 사탕과 과자 따위였다는 것이 특이했지만 말이다.

 배고픔이 점점 커져 이제는 아예 바위 위에 드러누운 조지는 옆에서 부스럭거리며 다가온 폴의 손에 가득 들린 간식을 보더니 놀란 듯 말했다.

 

 “폴, 이건 다 어디서 난거야?”

 “옆에 있는 나무에서 가져왔어.”

 

 폴의 대답에 조지는 어리둥절했지만 일단은 배고픔을 채우는 것이 먼저였다. 폴이 가져온 과자는 종류가 다양했다. 비스킷도 있었고 쿠키며 파이, 그리고 사탕과 젤리도 있었다. 입 안 가득히 달콤한 간식들을 한 종류씩 모두 맛보던 조지는 점점 배가 불러오자 아까 일었던 궁금증이 다시 생각났다. 어떻게 나무에서 이런 간식들을 가져오지? 그리고 뒤이어 해리가 언젠가 친구에게 들었다며 이야기해주던 ‘노란 벽돌집 아이’에 대한 소문도 기억 났다.

 

 “…혹시 ‘노란 벽돌집 아이’가 폴 너야?”

 

 조지의 질문에 사탕을 입 안으로 이리저리 굴리며 폴이 고개를 끄덕였다.   
 

 

 그 날 이후로도 조지는 폴과 어울려 다녔고, 둘은 종종 폴 덕분에 신기한 일을 몇 번이나 겪게 되었다. 그러나 조지가 고등학교에 들어가게 되면서 다른 마을로 이사를 가게 되어, 폴과 조지는 이전처럼 자주는 못 만나게 되었다. 그래도 둘의 인연은 꾸준히 이어져서 한 달 혹은 몇 개월을 간격으로 두고 종종 만나 이야기를 나누고는 했는데, 조지가 ‘페퍼랜드’에 정착을 하게 된 이후로는 주로 폴이 ‘페퍼랜드’에 찾아와 함께 뒷뜰 정원에서 차를 마시고는 했다. 

 

 조지는 어제 링고가 찾아와서 들려주었던 이야기를 곰곰히 생각하며, 폴에게 전화를 걸었다. 몇 번 신호음이 들리더니 폴의 반가운 듯한 목소리가 들려왔다.

 

 “조지, 웬 일이야. 안 그래도 조만간 찾아가려던 참이었는데…”

 “응, 간만에 보고 싶어서 전화했어. 폴, 혹시 말인데… 요즘에 여행을 떠나고 싶다거나 그러지 않아? 예를 들면 바다라던지… 어쩐지 그럴 거 같아서.”

 “와- 신기한 일인데… 내가 바다에 가고 싶은 것을 어떻게 알았어?”

 

 폴의 습관 같은 ‘신기하다’는 대답에 조지는 머리를 짚었다. 링고의 이야기와 폴은 연관되어 있는 것이 틀림 없었다. 링고가 말한 것처럼 여행이 스릴러 장르처럼 진행 된다면 큰일이다. 이대로 폴을 혼자 보낼 수는 없겠다 싶어 조지는 폴에게 제안했다.

 

 “그 여행에 나도 같이 가도 돼?”

 “그거 좋지.”

 

 폴은 처음 만났을 때 그랬듯이 조지의 제안을 흔쾌히 수락했다.

 

 

 

**조지의 부탁**  
 

 

 

 존이 조지와 만나게 된 것은 약 5년 전의 일이었다. 초인종이 울려 문을 열어보니 새로 이사온 이웃이라며 파이를 들고 있던 고등학생 조지와 당시 대학생이던 존의 첫 대면은 지금 생각해도 꽤나 인상적이었는데, 존은 조지를 보며 눈썹이 굉장히 짙어 고집이 세 보인다는 생각을 했고, 조지는 존을 보며 나른하고 예민해 보이는 인상이라는 생각을 했다. 서로의 첫인상이 어찌 되었든 어머니가 파이를 꼭 이웃에게 ‘예의바르게’ 전해주어야 한다고 신신당부했었기 때문에 조지는 단조로운 어조로 인사를 건넸다.

 

 “안녕하세요. 어제 이사온 해리슨 씨네 막내 아들, 조지에요. 이건 저희 엄마가 만든 파이구요. 혹시 파이를 안 좋아하면 다시 주셔도 돼요.”

 “반가워, 난 존이라고 해. 안타깝지만 나는 파이를 좋아해.”

 

 마찬가지로 단조로웠지만 장난끼가 섞인 존의  대답에 조지의 얼굴에 약간은 실망한 기색이 비쳤고, 존은 ‘꽤 재밌는 이웃이 생겼구나’라는 생각을 했다. 이 새로운 이웃은 얼마 안 가 마을에 완벽히 적응했고 또 존의 예상대로 흥미로운 취미생활을 가지게 되었는데, 그 무렵의 조지는 또래의 친구들 사이에서 ‘고민 해결사 조지’라는 이름으로 유명해졌고, 이런 소소한 유명세에 힘입어 마련한 공간이 바로 ‘페퍼랜드’였다.

 

“잠시 쉬어가는 공간이자, 고민으로 근질근질한 마음이 시원하게 재채기를 할 수 있는 공간이죠.”

 

 마을 사람 중 하나가 도대체 이 ‘페퍼랜드’가 무엇을 하는 공간이냐고 물어보니 조지가 씨익 웃으며 한 대답이다. 혹자는 쓸모없는 일에 인생을 낭비한다고 할지 모르나 이건 조지에게 있어 나름대로 시간을 바칠만큼 중요한 일이기도 하니 오히려 쓸모없이 시간을 낭비하여 그에게 간섭하지 마시길. ‘고민 해결사 조지’의 고민 해결 방법이라는 것은 딱히 특별한 것은 아니었고 그저 자신의 집 뒷뜰 정원에서 친구들의 고민을 묵묵히 듣고 있는 것이었는데, 이 이야기를 처음 듣는 사람들은 ‘그게 무슨 해결 방법이야?’하고 의아해할지 모르나 친구들과 몇몇 마을 사람들의 증언으로는 확실히 효과가 있었다. 처음 만났던 때처럼 존의 집 초인종을 누르며 ‘페퍼랜드’에 대해 간결히 설명하고 언제 한 번 들르라고 말하는 조지를 보며 존은 고개를 끄덕였고, 존도 종종 ‘페퍼랜드’에 들러 이야기를 나누는 손님이 되었다. 그 당시의 ‘페퍼랜드’는 아직 초창기의 불완전한 공간으로, 조지와 가족들이 함께 사는 집의 뒷뜰 정원이었기 때문에 가끔 빨래를 널러 나온 어머니에게나 아니면 다른 가족들에게 방해받기 일쑤였다. 그럴 때면 일종의 휴식시간처럼 조지는 차를 더 우리거나 간식을 가져와서 나눠주고는 했다. 지금의 ‘페퍼랜드’는 조지가 성인이 되어 독립해 나오면서 따로 마련한 공간이 되었지만, 존은 가끔 그때의 해리슨 부인이 나누어 주던 파이의 맛이 조금 그립기도 했다.

 

“새로 이사오면서 명함을 만들었는데, 여기.”

“꽤 본격적이구나.”

“겸사겸사 꽃도 가꾸고 할거니까 마음이 심란해질 때 놀러와.”

 

 존은 조지가 건네 준 명함을 주머니에 집어넣으며 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

 

 “슬럼프가 너무 심하게 왔을 때는 기분 전환이 필요한 법이지.”

 

 심각한 표정으로 고민을 이야기하던 링고를 보니 ‘페퍼랜드’와 조지가 떠오른 존은 이제 명함을 따로 보지 않아도 주소를 외우고 있었기 때문에, 자신에게는 더 이상 필요하지 않은 명함을 링고에게 전해주었다. 그것이 지난 주말의 일이었는데 월요일 오전, 링고가 훨씬 밝아진 표정으로 커피를 건네며 ‘존, 네 말대로 답이 있었어.’라고 말해 존은 그가 ‘페퍼랜드’에 다녀왔다는 것을 알게 되었다. 그러고보니 존도 ‘페퍼랜드’에 다녀온지 벌써 몇 개월이 지났다. 링고의 고민 해결이 잘 되었는지 확인할 겸 조지가 어떻게 지내는지 궁금해진 존은 오랜만에 ‘페퍼랜드’에 방문하기로 했다.

 

 벌써 여러 번 보아 익숙해진 녹색 문 앞에 이르러 문을 여니, 정신 없이 어지러운 실내가 눈에 들어왔다. 평소에는 내부가 이 정도로 어지럽지는 않았는데, 바닥에 분주하게 늘어선 옷가지며 화분들 때문에 존은 그것들이 쓰러지지 않게 조심스럽게 걸음을 디뎌 안 쪽으로 들어서야 했다. 실내에서 조지의 이름을 부르며 돌아다니던 존은 실내에 없으면 보나마나 정원에 있겠지 싶어 뒷뜰 정원로 나가는 문을 열었다. 역시나 앞치마를 한 채, 꽃에 물을 주고 있는 조지의 모습이 보였다.

 

 “조지, 오랜만에 찾아왔더니 안이 엄청 어질러져 있네. 이사라도 가려는 거야?”

 

 존의 인사에 조지는 거의 다 빈 물통을 바닥에 내려놓고, 앞치마에 손을 문질러 닦으며 답했다.

 

 “반가워, 존. 이사는 아니고 여행 준비를 하고 있었어. 오랜만에 가려니까 뭐부터 챙겨야할지 모르겠어서 완전히 난장판이야.”

 “먼저 안 챙겨도 되는 것부터 생각하고 목록에서 빼면 오히려 간단해질걸. 그건 그렇고, 저번에 ‘링고’라는 친구에게 이 곳을 알려줬거든.”   
   
 “아, 안 그래도 링고와 관련된 일로 부탁할 게 있어.”

 “나에게? 무슨 일이길래 부탁까지…”

 “링고가 오래 전부터 쓰던 이야기가 있는 것 알지?”

 “응, ‘노란 벽돌집에서 태어난 남자 이야기’라고 하던데.”

 

 존은 조지의 물음에 그간 링고에게 간간히 이야기를 들어 알고 있었기에 고개를 끄덕이며 답했다. 조지가 테이블에 앉은 존의 맞은편에 앉으며 입을 열었다. 평소답지 않게 심각한 표정이었다. 

 

 “…믿기지는 않겠지만 그 이야기가 내 친구와 관련되어 있어, 내 예상이 맞다면, 아마 링고가 내 친구의 인생을 이야기로 쓰고 있는 거 같아.”

 

 조지의 말을 들은 존은 황당하다는 표정을 지었다. 그러나 뒤이어 조지가 자신의 친구인 ‘폴’에 대한 설명을 들려주었고, 링고의 이야기와 일치하는 점에 놀란 존은 일단 고개를 끄덕였다. 조지가 이런 일로 장난을 칠 것 같지는 않았지만 역시 믿기는 어려운 일이었기 때문에 존은 이야기를 다 듣고난 뒤, 감탄하듯 말했다.

 

 “그것 참 신기한 일이군…”

 “맞아, 신기한 일이지. 이번에 준비하는 여행도 그것 때문에 가는거야.”  
   
 “그래서 나에게 하는 부탁이라는 게 뭐야?”

 

 조지가 테이블 위에 놓인 상자를 뒤적이더니 두 장의 봉투를 꺼냈다. 그리고는 존에게 내밀었다. 

 

 “내가 부탁할 것은, 링고를 설득해서 이 여행에 함께하는 거야.”

 “내가…?”

 “부탁해.”

 

 존은 조지가 한 번 결심한 이상 이 계획을 무를 수는 없겠다는 생각이 들었다. 다소 충동적인 여행 제안이긴 했지만 조지에게 그간 진 신세를 갚는다 쳐야지 싶어, 존은 아까처럼 고개를 끄덕이는 수 밖에는 없었다.  
 

 

 며칠 뒤, 존은 의기양양한 모습으로 ‘페퍼랜드’에 찾아왔다. 링고를 잘 설득해서 함께 여행을 가기로 했다는 소식을 들고 온 것이다. 

 

 “존, 다시 한번 말하지만 링고의 이야기가 절대로 스릴러로 진행되어서는 안돼.”

 “알았어. 어떻게든 막아볼게. 그런데 아직도 믿기지 않아. 그러니까 네 친구가 링고의 이야기에 나오는 그 주인공이란 말이지…”

 “그래, 아마도… 그리고 링고는 아직 이 사실을 모르니까, 꼭 비밀로 해 줘야해.”

 “알겠어, 알겠다고.”

 

 계속 이어지는 조지의 신신당부에 존이 질린 듯이 손사레를 쳤다. 몇 번만 더 들었다간 귀에 못이라도 박힐 판이었다. 안그래도 존은 조지의 부탁에 링고가 눈치채지 못하게 조지와 여행 일정을 공유하고 있던 차였고, 조지 역시 폴이 모르게 존에게 여행 일정을 공유하고 있었다.

 

 “날짜 차이가 좀 나긴 하지만 일단은 일정을 공유해뒀으니까, 무슨 일이 생기면 바로 대처하기 쉬울 거야. 호텔 객실도 거의 근처로 붙어 있고.”

 “꼭 여행이 아니라 첩보 영화 같은데…”

 “어쩔 수 없잖아. 이번이 아니면 우리가 언제 이렇게 첩보 영화를 찍어 보겠어.”

 

 존의 불만스러운 목소리에 조지가 어쩔 수 없다는 듯이 답했다. 그러나 존 또한 얼굴에 웃음기가 도는 것이, 그렇게 불만스러워만 보이지는 않았다. 조지는 폴의 여행이 스릴러가 되지 않는 대신 자신과 존의 여행이 조금은 험난하게 진행 되겠다는 생각을 했다.  
 

  
  


 

**로맨틱한 여행으로의 시도**

 

 

 

 링고는 자신이 친구 하나는 정말 잘 두었다는 생각을 했다. 슬럼프에 걸린 친구에게 여행을 가자고 하며 휴가를 내고 비행기 티켓까지 제공해주는 친구가 어디 있단 말인가. 더군다나 ‘노란 벽돌집 이야기’에 ‘바다’를 주제로 글을 쓰려고 했던 링고에게는 정말로 감사하게도 존이 건넨 티켓은 남 프랑스에 있는 니스로 가는 티켓이었다. 물론 바다는 링고가 살고 있는 도시에서도 차를 타고 약 40분 정도 나가면 바로 눈 앞에 펼쳐져 볼 수 있었지만, 링고는 그보다는 따뜻하고 느긋한 느낌의 바다를 보고 싶었다. 일단 존과 여행을 가기로 하자 일정을 정하는 것은 마치 미리 계획이라도 하고 있었던 것처럼 일사천리로 진행이 되었고, 시간 역시 빠르게 흘러 어느덧 링고는 공항으로 향하는 버스에 앉아있게 되었다. 공항에 도착해 탑승수속을 마치고 대기하는 동안 이야기를 구상해볼 생각으로 가방에 들어있던 파란색 표지의 노트를 꺼내 공항의 풍경을 써내려가고 있으려니, 존이 카페에서 사온 커피를 링고에게 건네며 말을 걸었다.

 

 “여행갈 생각을 하니 벌써부터 글이 잘 써지나 보네.”

 “아, 존 고마워.”

 “내용은 어떻게 진행되고 있어?”

 “스릴러로 내용을 진행해볼까 했는데, 좀 고민되네…”

 

링고의 대답에, 스릴러는 절대 안된다고 했던 조지의 목소리가 옆에서 들리는 것 같아 존은 얼른 입을 열었다. 스릴러만 아니면 된댔지?

 

 “흠, 스릴러보다는… 내가 주인공처럼 남 프랑스 쪽을 간다면 난 차라리 로맨스를 택하겠어.”

 “로맨스? 아직 로맨스를 써볼 생각은 해본 적이 없긴 한데, 그것도 괜찮을 것 같네.”

 

 존의 제안에 고개를 끄덕인 링고는 순간 악마가 사랑 이야기를 좋아해줄지는 잘 모르겠다는 생각이 들었으나, 그래도 오랜 시간동안 이야기를 써내려 가다보니 정이 들었는지, 이왕이면 주인공이 행복한 쪽으로 이야기를 진행하고 싶었다. 게다가 여행지에서 만나는 사랑 이야기라면 링고도 여행을 하는 동안 같은 호흡으로 천천히 써내려갈 수 있을 터였다.

 

 약 두 시간의 비행을 마치고 공항에 도착해 택시에 짐을 싣고 호텔로 이동하는 동안 창 밖으로 보이는 풍경은 링고와 존이 살고 있는 도시와는 확연히 다른 분위기를  풍겼는데, 가장 인상적인 모습은 다채로운 푸른 색과 크림색으로 옅게 부서지는 해변과 건물들의 느긋한 조화였다. 그러나 링고는 점점 프랑스어로 된 간판 등이 눈에 보임에 따라 긴장하게 되었는데, 옆에 앉은 존이 그런 링고를 눈치챘는지 나만 믿으라며 장난스레 눈을 찡긋거렸다.

 

 “다행히도 고등학생 때 배웠던 프랑스어 실력이 녹슬지는 않았군.”

 “그걸 아직도 기억하다니, 대단하네.”

 

 둘은 녹슬지 않은 존의 프랑스어 실력 덕분에 꽤나 수월하게 호텔 체크인을 할 수 있었고, 짐을 풀어놓으러 도착한 객실은 넓진 않았으나 꽤나 깔끔한 모습을 갖추고 있었다. 짐을 대충 풀어놓고, 평소 살던 도시와는 다른 따스한 날씨에 존과 링고는 가벼운 차림으로 옷을 갈아입고 식사 겸 오후 산책을 하기 위해 호텔 로비에 다시 내려왔다. 아직 주변 지리에 익숙치 않은 터라 존이 호텔 직원에게 근처의 맛있는 레스토랑이 어디냐고 묻는 동안 링고는 호텔 로비에 위치한 소파에 앉아 파란색 노트를 꺼내 아까 보았던 풍경과 호텔의 모습을 적었다. 이야기 속의 주인공을 어떤 사람과 사랑에 빠지게 할까… 링고는 로비 안을 둘러보았지만  진지하게 직원의 이야기를 듣고 있는 자신의 친구를 제외하고 눈에 띄는 이는 별로 없었다. 링고는 찬찬히 존의 옆얼굴을 바라보았다. 장난스럽게 빛나지만 부드러움도 동시에 지니고 있는 눈과 길게 뻗은 코, 얇지만 웃음을 머금고 있는 입술을 가진 존의 모습은 여행지에서 만나는 로맨틱한 사랑 이야기에 딱 어울릴 터였다.

 

 

 

 

 

**비오는 날의 카페테리아**

 

 

 

 오랜만에 친구와 떠나는 여행에 폴은 잔뜩 설렌 상태였다. 조지와 먼 곳까지 여행을 하는 것은 고등학생이 되기 전에 떠났던, 국내를 둘러보는 정도의 히치하이킹 여행이 다였고, 이렇게 조지와 외국에서 시간을 함께 보내는 것은 처음이었다. 물론 그때보다 훨씬 자란 둘이었지만, 낯선 단어로 된 간판들이 즐비한 거리를 보니 처음 히치하이킹 여행을 떠나던 때마냥 설렘과 약간의 두려움이 교차하는 듯 했다. 물론 그마저도 낯선 여행지에 대한 두려움은 첫 날을 보내고 이튿날이 되니 거의 사라졌고, 폴과 조지는 나름대로 간단한 프랑스어를 조금씩은 말할 수 있는 여유도 가지게 되었다. 

   
 “이런, 비가 내리는 걸.”

 

 호텔 객실의 커다란 창문을 통해 바깥을 바라본 폴이 약간은 실망스러운 말투로 말했다. 저녁은 바다에 나가 산책을 하려고 했는데 빗방울이 꽤 굵은 것을 보니 언제 그칠지 알 수 없었기 때문에, 둘은 바깥으로 나가려던 계획을 수정해 호텔 내부의 카페테리아에서 느긋한 저녁 시간을 보내기로 했다. 먼저 내려가 있겠다는 조지의 말에 폴이 고개를 끄덕이며 짐을 정리하고 옷을 갈아입기 시작했다.

 

 

 

 폴을 기다리는 동안 호텔 카페테리아의 입구 안쪽 자리에 앉아있기로 한 조지는 존과 링고가 호텔에 잘 도착했으려나 궁금해지기 시작했다. 시간 차이를 두고 여행 일정을 짜뒀기 때문에 예정대로라면 어제 오후 정도에 도착했을 텐데, 아직까지 마주치지는 않았으니 다행이라고 해야할지 아니면 그 반대인지 알 수 없었다. 그러나 존에게서 따로 연락이 없는 것으로 보아 링고가 쓰는 이야기에 차질이 있는 것 같지는 않았다. 아니면 존이 이야기의 내용을 모른다거나… ‘생각만 해도 오싹하군.’ 이런 저런 생각에 잠겨있다 보니 조지는 어느새 누군가가 근처에 다가왔다는 것을 미처 깨닫지 못했다. 

 

 “…조지?”

 

 낮지만 부드러운 목소리는 언젠가 ‘페퍼랜드’에서 들었던 목소리였다. 조지는 그 목소리가 링고의 목소리라는 것을 깨닫고는 화들짝 놀랐다. 어차피 만날 것이라고 예상은 했지만 대비하기도 전의 너무 갑작스러운 만남이었다.

 

 “정말 맞네, 세상에 이런 우연이… 니스에는 어떻게 오게 된 거에요?”

 “어… 반가워요. 링고- 그게… 존이랑 여행 이야기를 나누다가… 여행지가 겹치길래 둘이 함께 예약을 하게 되서…”

 “정말? 미리 알았으면 좋았을텐데… 어쨌든 반가워요. 일행은 아직 도착하지 않았나봐요. 저도 존을 기다리는 중이에요. 기다리는 동안 잠시 합석해도 될까요?”

 

 조지의 맞은 편에 앉으며 링고가 웃었다. 안 그래도 자신의 이야기 전개에 도움을 줘서 고맙다는 말을 하고 싶던 차였는데, 카페테리아에 앉아있는 조지를 보자 놀라움보다 반가움이 앞섰다. 

 

 

 존은 예상 외로 순탄하게 풀리는 링고와의 여행에 이제는 완전히 긴장을 놓은 상태였다. 물론 그렇게 되는 것에는 니스의 느긋한 분위기가 한 몫을 했다. 평소라면 비 오는 날이 이렇게까지 운치있게 느껴지는 날은 덜할텐데, 여행지에서는 비가 오는 풍경조차 새로웠다. 호텔 카페테리아에서 기다리고 있을 링고와 만나기 위해 객실에서 나와 엘리베이터를 타고 내려가려던 존은 갑작스럽게 누군가가 ‘잠깐만요!’하고 외쳐 ‘문 열림 버튼’을 급히 눌렀다. 다시 열리는 엘리베이터 문 옆으로 어떤 남자가 카드키를 들고 달려오는 것이 보였다.

 

 “감사해요. 친구를 오래 기다리게 한 것 같아서 엘리베이터를 놓칠 수가 없었어요…”

 “저랑 같은 처지네요. 제 친구도 지금 아래에서 기다리고 있거든요.”

 

 존의 대답에 남자는 눈을 동그랗게 뜨며 웃었다. ‘저희 둘 다 게으름뱅이가 되었네요.’라고 말한 남자는 엘리베이터 거울에 비친 자신의 머리가 헝클어진 것을 보고 머리를 정리하기 시작했다. 금세 1층 로비에 도착한 엘리베이터에서 내린 존이 남자에게 즐거운 여행하시길 바란다며 인사를 건네고 카페테리아로 향하려던 차였다. 그 역시 일행이 여기서 기다린다며 뒤따라와, 어쩌다 보니 둘은 카페테리아까지 같이 걷게 되었다. 카페테리아 입구로 들어서니, 링고가 부르는 목소리가 들려 존이 손을 흔들며 그쪽으로 걸어가려던 차였다.

 

 “…어라?”

 

 존과 함께 걸어오던 남자도 자신의 일행에게 가는 듯 싶었는데 둘의 걷는 방향이 같아 존의 표정이 의아해졌다. 존이 링고 쪽으로 점점 다가서자 링고의 옆에 앉은 익숙한 얼굴이 보였다. 조지였다. 존은 어쩐지 자신이 조지와 이 여행을 계획했음에도  당황스러움을 감출 수 없었다. 이렇게 조지와 링고가 일찍 만날 줄은 예상치 못했고, 게다가 존과 함께 걸어온 남자는 조지의 일행이었기 때문이었다.

 

 “많이 기다렸지, 조지.”

 

 남자가 익숙하게 조지의 옆에 서며 존과 링고를 번갈아 바라보았다. 조지가 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 웃더니 입을 열었다.

 

 “이 쪽은 제 친구 폴이고, 폴, 이 쪽은 내가 아는 형인 존이랑 존의 친구, 링고야.”

 

 어리둥절한 표정으로 있던 셋은 조지의 간결한 소개에 그제야 이해가 간다는듯 ‘아-‘하는 소리를 내더니 서로 인사를 건넸다.  
 

 

 

 이렇게 만나게 된 김에 조지가 링고와 잠시 함께 할 이야기가 있다며 다른 테이블 자리로 옮겨 가자, 카페테리아의 커다란 전면 창 너머로 비 오는 모습을 바라보던 폴이 옆 자리에 앉아 있는 존에게 말을 건넸다.

 

 “아까 주문할 때 보니까 프랑스어를 꽤 잘하시던데요.”

 “그 말을 프랑스인이 들으면 욕할지도 몰라요.”

 

 장난스런 존의 대답에 웃음을 터뜨린 폴이 아까보다는 긴장이 풀린 모습으로 입을 열었다.

 

 “그래도 조지가 아는 분이라니, 어쩐지 다행이에요. 친절한 형이 생긴 기분이 들거든요.”

 

 ‘링고가 내 친구의 인생을 이야기로 쓰고 있는 거 같아.’  
 존의 머릿 속에 조지가 했던 이야기가 떠올랐다. 링고의 이야기와 폴의 인생의 연관성. 그렇지만 뭐 자신과 폴이 같이 있는다면 링고가 스릴러 같은 이야기를 써도 안심이지 않을까 하는 생각이 들었다. 혼자보다는 낫겠지. 나는 힘도 세니까. 정말 폴이 말한대로 ‘친절한 형’이 된 것 같은 기분이 들어 우쭐해진 존의 머릿 속에 갑자기 이런 생각이 들었다. 그런데 링고가 로맨스를 쓴다면, 폴에게 내가 방해가 되는 것 아닐까?

 

 

 

 

 

 “’노란 벽돌집 이야기’는 잘 진행 되어가요?”

 

 링고와 잠시 이야기를 나누기 위해 근처의 테이블로 자리를 옮긴 조지는 가장 궁금했던 것을 물었다. 링고는 조지의 질문에 훨씬 밝아진 얼굴로 대답했다.

 

 “네, 어쩐지 이 주인공과 스릴러는 어울리지 않는 거 같아서 다른 쪽으로 써보려구요. 때마침 존이 괜찮은 조언을 해주기도 했구요.”

 

 링고의 대답에 안심이 된다는 듯 조지의 표정이 한결 풀어졌다. 링고는 그런 조지의 얼굴을 보고 ‘역시 스릴러를 싫어하는구나…’라는 생각을 했다. 아직 이야기를 전체적으로 알고 있는 이는 악마를 제외하고는 아무도 없었지만, 조지가 만족하는 쪽으로 이야기를 전개하고 싶어진 링고는 이런 생각이 드는 까닭이 자신의 이야기에 관심을 보여주는 사람에 대한 예의 때문일 것이라고 생각하며 입을 열었다. 

 

 “로맨스에 관심이 있나요, 조지?”

 

 링고의 질문에 조지의 표정이 복잡해졌다. 뭐, 폴의 목숨이 위험한 것보다는 여행지에서 로맨스가 펼쳐지는 것도 나쁘지는 않을 것 같았다.

 

 “순탄한 로맨스라면 아주 좋죠. 로맨틱 코미디도 좋아하고…”

 

 조지는 그렇게 대답하며 폴과 존이 앉아있는 자리를 흘긋 보았다. 폴은 존과 농담을 나누는 듯 웃음이 가득한 얼굴로 조지를 향해 손을 흔들었다.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**예상 외의 전개**  
  
  
  
  
 조지는 링고의 이야기가 로맨스로 진행된다면 원활하게 진행될 수 있도록, 폴이 혼자 있을 시간을 줘야겠다는 생각을 하며 옆에서 같이 해변을 거닐고 있던 폴에게 말했다.  
  
  
 “폴, 오늘은 서로 개인적으로 시간을 보내볼까?”  
  
  
 폴이 조지의 말에 잠시 생각하는 듯 싶더니 고개를 끄덕였다. 조지와 함께 있는 시간도 즐겁긴 했지만, 혼자만의 느긋한 시간을 가지는 것도 좋을 것 같았다.   
  
  
 “그럼 저녁 식사 전에 호텔 로비에서 만나자. 무슨 일 있으면 연락하고-”  
  
  
 폴은 다른 관광지를 가볼 생각인지 가방에서 관광 지도를 꺼내며 말했고, 조지는 손을 흔들어 폴을 배웅하고는 자신의 오후는 어떻게 보낼 것인지에 대한 생각에 잠긴 채로 폴과 반대 방향으로 걷기 시작했다.  
  
 관광 지도를 살펴보던 폴은 수도원 근처에 마티스 미술관이 있는 것을 보고 그 곳으로 가기로 하였다. 미술관은 붉은 색과 노란 색으로 꾸며진 건물 외관에 민트 색 창문이 인상적인 건물이었다. 미술관 안으로 들어가기 전, 잠시 건물 외양을 감상하던 폴의 앞에 눈에 익은 뒷모습이 눈에 들어왔다.  
  
  
 “존! 존도 이 미술관에 온 거에요?“  
  
  
 존은 자신을 부르는 목소리에 뒤를 돌아보았다. 폴이 반가운 표정을 지으며 존의 옆으로 다가왔다.  
  
  
 “아, 폴. 조지는요?”  
  
 “오늘은 저녁을 먹기 전까지 각자 시간을 보내기로 했어요.”  
  
 “오늘도 우리 둘은 비슷한 처지네요.”  
  
  
 존의 말에 폴이 소리내어 웃었다.  
  
 “괜찮으시면 점심식사도 같이 하는 게 어때요?”  
  
  
 미술관에서 천천히 작품 감상을 하며 시간을 보내고 나오니 조금 출출해지던 차였던 폴이 존에게 물었다. 존은 이후 별다른 일정이 없었기 때문에 고개를 끄덕이고 둘은 레스토랑을 찾아 걷기 시작했다. 관광객으로 많이 붐비지 않는 레스토랑을 발견해 테라스 자리에 앉아 식사를 주문하고 기다리고 있자니, 두 사람의 곁으로 꽃을 파는 상인이 다가와 말을 건넸다.  
  
  
 “사랑이 시작되는 때에는 꽃이 필요한 법. 꽃으로 분위기를 잡아보세요.”  
  
 “아…저희는 그런…”  
  
 “한 송이 주세요.”  
  
  
 폴이 동전을 건네고 꽃을 받아들었다. 두 분이 정말 잘 어울린다는 상인의 칭찬이 진심인지는 알 수 없었으나, 노란 색의 꽃을 손에 들고 웃는 폴을 보며 존은 어깨를 으쓱했다. 오해이긴 했으나 폴의 기분이 좋아보여 다행이었다.   
  
  
 “노란색이 잘 어울리는데요.”  
  
  
 존의 칭찬에 폴이 자신의 뺨에 꽃을 가져다대며 웃었다.  
  
  
 “꼭 저희 집 벽처럼 밝은 노란색이네요.”  
  
  
 폴의 대답에 존은 이미 그의 집이 ‘노란색 벽돌집’이라는 것을 알고 있었으나 처음 듣는 양 놀란 척을 할 수밖에 없었는데, 존의 놀라는 모습에 폴이 ‘나중에 꼭 놀러오세요. 정말 아늑한 집이에요.’라고 덧붙여서 존은 다른 의미로 놀랐다.  
  
 식사를 하는 내내 존과 폴은 의외로 잘 통하는 대화에 즐거운 시간을 보낼 수 있었는데, 공통의 관심사와 적당히 흥미로울 만큼 서로 다르기도 한 의견 덕분이었다. 한창 이야기를 하던 중, 링고의 이야기가 떠오른 존은 자신이 폴을 너무 붙잡고 있던 것 같아 이제 그만 일어서자는 눈짓을 보냈다.  
  
  
  “반나절 동안이지만 즐거운 시간이었어요. 이제 슬슬 혼자만의 시간들을 보내볼까요?”   
  
 “어쩐지 아쉽네요. 존, 여기-“  
  
   
 즐거웠던 시간을 끝내려니 아쉬워진 폴이 아까 상인에게 산 꽃을 존에게 내밀었다. 약간은 당황한 듯 쳐다보는 존을 보며 폴이 웃었다.  
   
  
 “꼭 고백하는 것 같아요.”  
  
  
 ‘제 사랑을 받아주시겠어요?’라고 장난스레 말하며 폴이 꽃을 존의 앞으로 더 내밀었다. 존은 이왕 이렇게 된거 장단을 맞춰주자 싶은 마음에 꽃을 받아들며 윙크했다. 서로 웃고 있었지만 귀가 달아오르는 듯 한 장난이었다. 폴이 떠나고 난 뒤, 꽃을 바라보며 걷고 있던 존은 갑자기 퍼뜩 정신이 들었다. 느낌이 이상했다. 혹시…  
  
  
  
 야자수가 보이는 곳에 앉아 일광욕을 즐기던 조지는 잠시 쉴 겸 호텔로 돌아왔다. 아직 저녁까지는 시간이 있었으므로 서두를 것은 없었다. 엘리베이터를 타러 이동하던 조지는 카페테리아 입구 쪽 자리에 링고가 앉아있는 것을 발견하고 그 쪽으로 걸음을 옮겼다.  
   
  
 “링고- 오늘은 혼자네요?”  
  
  
 파란색 노트에 무언가를 열심히 써내려가던 링고가 조지의 목소리에 고개를 들었다.  
  
  
 “반가워요, 조지. 존은 오전에 미술관을 보고 오겠다고 하고 나갔어요. 친구는요?”  
  
 “폴도 아마 관광지를 둘러보고 있을 거에요. 저녁에 만나기로 했어요.”  
  
 “존도 아마 그때 쯤이면 돌아올 거 같은데… 시내는 많이 둘러 봤어요?”  
  
  
 링고의 질문에 조지가 고개를 끄덕였다. 아직 못본 곳들도 많긴 했지만 쉬러 온 여행인 만큼 조지는 느긋하게 감상하자고 생각하고 있던 차였다.  
  
  
 “그러는 링고는 많이 둘러 봤어요?”  
  
 “아직이긴 하지만 이야기가 떠올라서 쓰고 있다보니 시간이 이렇게 되었네요.”  
  
  
 곤란한 듯 웃는 링고를 보며 조지는 어쩐지 조금은 동정심이 들기도 했다. 다른 이의 삶에 대한 이야기를 쓰느라 자신의 이야기를 못 적어내려가는 사람에 대한 안쓰러움이었다. 물론 링고는 자신이 쓰는 이야기가 단순히 상상 속의 이야기라고 생각하고 있었지만. 조지는 일부러 장난스러운 목소리로 링고에게 물었다.  
  
  
 “근데 주인공의 로맨스 상대는 어떤 사람인가요?”  
  
 “조금 민망하긴 하지만… 주위에서 관찰할 수 있는 사람의 특징을 적고 있어요.”  
  
 “흠…?”  
  
 “지금은 존이랑 같이 있다보니 존을 많이 닮게 되더라구요.”  
  
  
 링고의 대답에 웃음을 머금고 있던 조지의 눈이 놀란 듯 커졌다. 왠지 일이 점점 꼬이는 것 같았다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**미안함과 두려움**  
  
  
  
  
  
 폴이 돌아오기 전까지 생각을 정리하고자 호텔 객실 안의 소파 위에 앉아 있던 조지는 미처 생각이 정리되기 전에 문을 두드리는 소리에 바깥으로 나가야 했다. 문을 열어보니 바깥에는 존이 서 있었다.  
  
  
 “…존, 웬 꽃이야?”  
  
 “설명해 줄 테니 일단 안으로 들어가자. 폴은 아직 안 돌아왔지?”  
  
  
 조지는 안그래도 폴과 존에 대해 생각하던 차에 잘 되었다는 생각이 들어 존을 객실 안으로 들였다. 테이블 위에 조심스레 꽃을 내려놓은 존은 조지의 얼굴을 보며 심각한 표정으로 입을 열었다.  
  
  
 “링고가 쓰는 이야기 말이야. 네 친구 폴과 관련되어 있는 이야기.”  
  
 “로맨스로 진행되고 있는 이야기 말이지.”  
  
 “…응, 맞아. 알고 있어서 다행이다, 혹시 그 이야기의 로맨스 상대가…”  
  
 “…맞아. 링고가 주인공의 로맨스 상대의 모델로 존 레논… 바로 형에 대한 것을 쓰고 있어.”  
  
  
 한숨을 쉬며 답하는 조지의 말에 존의 표정이 붉어졌다. 조지는 존의 표정 변화가 당황 때문일 것이라 생각했다. 그러나 존의 마음은 조지의 예상보다 조금 더 복잡해지고 있었다. 아직 조지에게 말을 꺼내지는 않았지만 폴에 대한 호감이 생겨나고 있던 탓이었다. 존은 테이블 위의 꽃을 보며 입을 열었다.  
  
  
 “이제 이해가 되는 것 같네… 이 꽃 말이야. 장난이었긴 한데 폴이 나에게 준 꽃이거든.”  
  
  
이어지는 존의 설명에 꽃을 쳐다 본 조지가 결연한 표정으로 입을 열었다.   
  
  
 “…존, 아무래도 링고에게 사실을 말해주어야 할 것 같아. 상황이 더 복잡해지기 전에 말이야. 이미 복잡해진 것 같지만…”  
  
  
존은 마지못해 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
  
  
  
“링고, 조지가 전할 이야기가 있다고 카페테리아에서 기다리고 있겠다고 하던데.”  
  
  
 호텔 객실에 돌아온 존이 전해 준 이야기에 링고는 의아한 표정으로 카페테리아로 향했다. 조지는 카페테리아 안쪽 구석진 곳의 자리에 앉아있었다. 링고는 조지의 맞은편에 앉으며 말을 걸었다.   
  
  
 “조지, 무슨 일이에요?”  
  
 “그게… 좀 이야기하자면 복잡하지만, 링고… 링고가 쓰고 있는 이야기에 관해 할 말이 있어요.”  
  
 “…제 이야기에 대해서요?”  
  
  
 말을 꺼내는 조지의 표정이 가볍지는 않아 웃고 있던 링고의 표정도 점차 심각해졌다. 조지는 그런 링고의 모습을 무거운 마음으로 바라보며 다시 입을 열었다.  
   
  
 “혹시, 그 이야기 말이에요. ‘노란 벽돌집 이야기’. 그게 누군가의 인생과 관련이 되어있다면… 믿으시겠어요?”  
  
 “설마요… 제 이야기가 누군가의 인생과 관련이 있다구요?”  
  
  
 조지의 말에 링고가 황당하다는 듯한 반응을 보였다. 그러나 조지의 진지한 표정은 변함이 없었다.  
  
  
 “…제가 링고의 이야기를 처음 들었을 때, 제 친구인 폴에 대해 아냐고 물어봤던 것 기억 나죠?”  
  
  
 조지의 물음에 링고가 고개를 끄덕였다. 그 때는 폴에 대해 정말 아무것도 몰랐기 때문에 링고는 어리둥절한 반응을 보였었다. 링고는 조지가 왜 갑자기 폴에 대해 이야기를 꺼냈는지 생각하다가 무언가 깨달은 듯한 눈으로 조지를 쳐다보았다. 설마, 말도 안돼. 악마와 한 약속이긴 했지만 그것은 순전히 허구의 이야기를 쓰는 조건이었는데…  
  
  
 “말도 안돼…”  
  
 “맞아요. 말도 안되는 이야기지만, 그것 때문에 일이 복잡해지고 있어요.”  
  
  
 아직 믿지 못하는 링고에게 조지가 폴의 삶에 대한 이야기를 대략적으로 말하는 동안 링고의 표정은 점점 놀라움으로 변했는데, 정말 자신이 쓴 이야기와 폴의 삶에 대한 이야기가 크게 다르지 않았기 때문이었다. 아니, 다르지 않다기 보다는 똑같다고 말해야 옳을 것 같았다. 더군다나 링고가 최근에 쓴 이야기대로라면 폴과 존의 관계도 어쩌면 이야기처럼 점점 로맨스로 진행되고 있을지도 몰랐다. 링고에게 갑작스럽게 폴에 대한 죄책감과 두려움이 몰려오기 시작했다. 자신이 한 사람의 인생을 그저 흥미로운 이야기로 쓰고 있었다는 사실이 링고를 괴롭게 했다. 손으로 얼굴을 감싸며 괴로워하는 링고를 바라보던 조지는 안타까운 마음이 들었지만 지금은 자신이 할 수 있는 일이 없었기 때문에 묵묵히 링고의 앞을 지키고 있을 수 밖에 없었다.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**악마와의 재회**

 

 

 

 

 링고는 남은 여행 기간동안 어떻게 시간을 보냈는지 도무지 기억이 나지 않았다. 조지에게 사실을 듣고 난 이후, 한 번도 파란색 노트를 펼치지 않았다. 그 이유는 존과 폴에게 미안한 마음이 앞섰기 때문이었다. 물론 그 미안한 마음은 조지에게도 마찬가지였다. 맑은 날씨와 대조되게, 링고의 모습이 너무 침울한 것 같아 안쓰러운 마음이 든 존이 링고에게 말을 건넸다.

 

 “링고, 너무 괴로워하지 않아도 돼. 많이 당황스럽긴 하지만, 정말이야. 오히려 폴을 만나게 해줘서 고마운걸.”

 “………정말 미안해, 존. 하지만 폴에 대한 네 마음도 내가 이야기를 쓰면서 진행된 것이면 어떡해?”

 

 링고의 물음에 존은 자신이 없었지만 그래도 링고가 이야기를 쓰지 않고 있는 지금도 폴에 대한 호감이 사라지지 않고 있는 것을 보면 이 것이 자신의 진심일 것이라는 생각이 들었고, 그렇게 생각하자 마음 속에 점점 확신이 생겨난 존이 링고의 어깨를 툭 치며 말을 건넸다. 

 

 “바보 같은 소리, 링고. 다 잘될거야. 폴에게는 아직 사실을 이야기하지 못했지만, 해결할 방법을 같이 생각하면 되잖아.”

 

 존의 위로에 링고는 눈물이 날 것 같았다. 존은 정말 좋은 친구였다.

 

 

 

 약 두 시간의 비행을 마친 뒤, 익숙한 도시로 돌아온 링고와 존은 서로에게 주말동안 푹 쉬고 회사에서 보자는 인사를 나누며 공항에서 헤어져 집으로 돌아왔다. 현관문을 열자 여행을 가있는 동안 멈춰있던 집 안의 분위기는 링고가 오자 그제야 살아나는 듯 싶었다. 링고는 방 안에 짐을 대충 내려놓고는 책상 위에 파란색 노트를 올려놓았다. 그리고는 착잡한 마음에 혼잣말을 중얼거렸다.

 

 “이게 폴의 이야기였다니… 앞으로 절대는 이 이야기를 쓰지 않을거야.”

 “저런.”

 

 링고는 자신의 혼잣말에 들려온 대답을 듣고 깜짝 놀랐다. 주위를 둘러보았으나 아무도 보이지 않았다. 그러나 ‘흠-‘ 하는 소리와 함께 파란색 노트의 표지가 출렁이더니 파란색 솜뭉치를 닮은 무엇인가가 공중으로 떠올랐다. 링고가 어렸을 때 봤던 악마였다. 악마는 그때보다는 색이 좀 바랜 듯한 파란색 털을 가지고 있었으나 눈만큼은 여전히 샛노랗게 빛났다. 악마가 천천히 링고의 눈 높이 정도로 떠오르더니 다시 말을 꺼냈다.

 

 “다시 만나 반갑구나, 나는 계속 네 이야기를 기다리고 있었는데… 요 며칠 간은 이야기를 쓰지 않더구나. 무슨 일이 생긴거니?”

 

 부드러운 목소리였지만 이게 다 악마가 만든 일이라는 생각에 링고는 두려움보다 울컥하는 마음이 앞서 저도 모르게 차가운 목소리로 대답했다.

 

 “…제가 쓰는 이야기가 남의 인생 이야기인줄은 몰랐어요. 그 사실을 알았더라면 이 이야기를 쓰지 않았을 거에요.”

 

 보통의 경우라면, 악마는 자신에게 대들었다는 이유로 링고에게 저주를 걸 수도 있었다. 그러나 이 악마라는 놈은 그렇게까지 나쁜 존재가 아니었기 때문에 대신 나지막히 한숨을 쉬었다. 물론 그 한숨에도 링고는 깜짝 놀라 어깨를 움츠렸다. 악마는 정말 아쉽다는 듯한 목소리로 말했다.

 

 “하지만 그 이야기는 실제 삶이었기에 네가 생각에 제약을 받지 않고 쓸 수 있었고, 그건 나에게 정말 재밌는 이야기였어. 아쉽지만, 이 이야기도 이제 끝을 봐야할 때가 왔을지도 모르겠구나. 나는 끝까지 내가 만족할 이야기를 원해. 만족하지 못하면 네게 소중한 것을 가져가야 한단다. 물론 네가 나를 만족시킬 자신이 없다면 계속 이야기를 이어 나가도 돼. 어떤 것을 선택할테냐?”

 

 악마의 말에 순간 링고의 눈동자에는 고민하는 기색이 어렸다. 이야기를 끝내면 폴은 어떻게 되는 것일까? 그리고 악마를 만족시키지 못한다면? 하지만 사실을 알게 된 이상, 이야기를 계속 써나갈 수도 없는 일이었다. 악마는 망설이는 듯한 링고의 눈치를 살피는가 싶더니 다시 한숨을 쉬었다. 링고가 풀어내는 이야기가 재밌던 탓에 마음이 약해진 악마는 링고에게 잠시간의 유예 기간을 주고 싶었다.

 

  “…얘야, 그렇다면 3일의 시간을 줄 테니, 고민해보렴.”

 

 악마는 그 말을 남긴 채, 처음 나타났던 것마냥 투명하게 변해 사라졌다. 한동안 노트를 바라보던 링고는 이 순간 왜 ‘페퍼랜드’가 떠오르는지 이유를 알 수 없었지만, 그 곳으로 가야할 것 같았다. 그리고 조지에게 답을 알려달라고 부탁하고 싶었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**마지막을 향해서**

 

 

 

 

 밤 늦은 시간이었지만 링고에게는 지체할 시간이 별로 없었다. 낮과는 확연히 다른 풍경이었으나 다행히 길을 헤매지 않고 ‘페퍼랜드’에 도착한 링고는 녹색 문을 두드렸다. 잠시 후 인기척이 들려오더니 조지가 문을 열어 바깥에 선 이가 누구인지 확인했다. 링고라는 것을 확인하자 조지는 들어오라는 듯 문을 더 활짝 열었다.

 

 “…이렇게 늦게 올 줄은 몰랐네요.”

 “미안해요… 하지만 정말 급한 일이에요. 조지, 당신의 도움이 필요해요.”

 

 급박해보이는 링고의 모습에 조지는 촛불을 든 채, 뒷뜰 정원으로 링고를 안내했다. 뒷뜰 정원의 빛이라고는 촛불과 달빛 밖에 없었고, 테이블 위와 주변은 어수선하기까지 했으나 링고는 그런 것에 신경 쓸 겨를이 없었기 때문에 테이블과 주변을 정리하는 조지를 자리에 앉혔다. 그리고는 털어놓지 못하고 있던 악마와의 첫 만남부터 어제 만난 악마와의 재회까지 모두 다 조지에게 털어놓았다.

 

 “…그래서 3일 간 유예의 시간을 받게 된 거에요. 지금은 2일 밖에 남지 않았지만… 조지, 전 어떡해야 하죠?”

 

 링고의 말에 조지는 좀처럼 대답을 내놓을 수가 없었다. 당연히 링고는 자신이 쓰고 있는 것이 폴의 이야기라는 것을 안 이상, 더 이상 이야기를 계속 써나갈 수 없을 것이다. 그러나 악마가 말한 ‘이야기의 마지막’이라는 것이 도대체 어떤 것인지 조지로서는 감을 잡을 수 없었다. 그것은 링고도 마찬가지 였다. 혹시 이 마지막이 ‘죽음’을 뜻하는 것이면… 어떡하지? 하는 생각이 두 사람의 머릿 속에 떠올랐다.

 

 “아, 이야기를 무사히 끝낼 수 있다면…”

 

 링고의 앓는 듯한 한숨 소리에 조지의 머릿 속에 순간 어떤 생각이 스쳐지나갔다. 

 

 “링고, 이야기를 이렇게 쓰면 어떨까요?”

 

 조지가 결심한 듯 입을 열었다.

 

 

 

 

 여행을 다녀온 후 밀린 일정들을 처리하느라 바쁜 주말을 보내고 있던 폴은 잠시 한 숨 돌릴 겸 차를 끓였다. 아직 여운이 채 가시지 않은 여행이었지만 이제 일상으로 돌아올 시간이었다. 친구와 함께 한 여행은 충분히 즐거웠으나 약간의 아쉬움도 남았는데, 그 이유는 존 때문이었다. 더 친해질 기회가 있었으면 했는데. 아쉽게도 서로 시간이 맞지 않아 이야기를 많이 나누지 못했다. 나중에 조지를 만나러 갈 때, 같이 만나는 자리를 만들어달라고 해야지. 폴이 그렇게 생각하며 마저 차를 마시려고 하는 순간이었다. 문을 두드리는 소리가 들려 와 폴은 마시던 차를 내려놓고 바깥으로 나가야 했다.

 

 “…정말 아늑해 보이는 노란색 벽돌집에서 살고 있네요.”

 

 폴이 문을 열자 그 앞에 서 있는 것은 존이었다.

 “존, 어떻게 알았어요?”

 “폴이 그랬잖아요, 놀러오라구요. 그래서 조지에게 물어봤죠. 마을에서 이 집을 찾는 것은 쉬울 거라 하더라구요.”

 

 존의 대답에 폴이 ‘아-‘하는 소리를 내며 여행지에서 같이 식사를 했던 일을 떠올렸다. 그 때 분위기에 휩쓸려 꽃까지 존에게 줬었지. 장난 삼아 고백을 했던 것까지 떠올리자 폴의 뺨이 붉어졌다. 물론 진심이 없는 장난은 아니었지만, 존이 자신을 너무 가볍게 아무에게나 사랑을 고백하는 사람 같이 생각하면 어떡하나 싶어졌다.

 

 “아마 그 때 꽃을 줬던 일까지 생각하고 있는 모양인데요.”

 

 존의 말에 정곡을 찔린 듯 폴의 어깨가 움찔 했다. 그 모양을 지켜보던 존은 소리 내어 웃으며 폴의 눈을 쳐다보았다. 곧게 뻗어 올라가다가 아치형으로 굽어지는 눈썹 아래에 천진난만 해 보이는 눈동자에는 약간의 수줍음이 어려있었다. 존은 링고에게 했던 말처럼 자신의 마음이 지금도 진심이라고 확신했다. 여기에 찾아온 것도 그 때문이었다.

 

 “폴, 그 때는 장난이었지만 지금은 제가 먼저 이야기할게요.”  
   
 “제 사랑을 받아주시겠어요?”

 

 존의 고백에 폴은 고개를 끄덕였다. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**악마의 마음에 들기를**

 

 

 

 

 

 서로에 대한 오랜 이야기를 나누다 보니 어느새 하늘의 색이 오렌지 색과 보라 색, 그리고 푸른 색으로 물들었다. 이제 존을 배웅할 시간이 되었다. 아쉬움 가득한 눈으로 존의 차가 멀어지는 것을 지켜보던 폴은 더 이상 차가 보이지 않을 정도로 멀어지자 등을 돌려 집으로 걸어가기 시작했다. 집 앞에 다다라 문을 열고 들어가려는 폴의 옆에 파란색 털뭉치 같은 것이 둥실 떠올랐다.

 

 “이런, 이렇게 끝을 맺으려고 하는건가…”

 

 노란 벽돌집에서 태어나고 자란 폴에게는 신기한 일들이 더 이상 놀라운 것이 아니었다. 폴은 어깨를 으쓱하며 파란색 털뭉치를 향해 몸을 돌렸다.

 

 “바깥은 이제 추워질거에요. 집으로 들어갈까요?”

 

 폴의 말에 파란색 털뭉치는 긍정하는 듯 폴의 어깨에 올라탔다. 아니, 둥실 떠서 어깨 위에 얹어졌다고 말 하는 편이 옳을 지도 몰랐다. 어쨌든 그 것은 폴과 함께 집 안으로 들어섰다. 

 

 “어린 아이가 아닌데도 나를 보고 놀라지 않는구나.”

 “이런 일이 처음 있는 건 아니니까요.”

 

 파란색 털뭉치는 재밌다는 듯 몸을 떨었다. 그의 털들이 부르르 떨리며 마치 박장대소 하는 것 같은 느낌을 주었다. 파란색 털뭉치는 정말 재밌는 마지막이야- 라는 말을 중얼거리며 폴짝폴짝 뛰더니 이내 사라져버렸다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ‘페퍼랜드’의 정원에는 처음으로 2인용 테이블이 아닌, 4인용 테이블이 놓였다. 물론 옆에 있던 간이 테이블과 의자를 추가한 것이었지만, 조지는 오전부터 분주하게 정원을 꾸미기 시작했다. 곧 모두들 도착할 터였다. 가장 먼저 도착한 존이 조지를 도와 테이블 위에 찻잔과 다과들을 놓기 시작했다. 뒤이어 링고와 폴이 도착하고, 넷은 여행 이후로 한꺼번에 모인 자리에 서로 안부를 묻기 시작했다.

 

 “자자- 오늘은 친목을 다질 겸 모인 것도 있지만, 이렇게 넷이 모이게 된 데에는, 다 이유가 있는 법.”

 

 조지가 링고에게 눈짓을 했다. 링고는 긴장한 듯 헛기침을 하더니 자신의 가방에서 파란색 노트를 꺼냈다. 그리고는 입을 열었다.

 

 “이것은 제가 여섯 살 때부터 계속 쓰던 이야기로, 노란색 벽돌집에서 태어난 남자에 관한 이야기에요.”

 

 링고의 말에 폴이 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 노란색 벽돌집? 그건 우리 집인데…라고 말하는 표정 같았다. 링고는 그런 폴에게 자신의 노트를 건넸다. 폴은 링고가 건넨 노트를 펼쳐 이야기를 읽어내려가기 시작했고, 폴의 표정은 점점 경이로움으로 바뀌어갔다.

 

 “말도 안돼, 링고 이걸 정말 당신이 쓴 거에요? 마치 제 일기장 같은걸요.”

 “폴, 저는 악마와 계약을 하면서 이 이야기를 쓰기 시작했고 이게 폴의 삶에 대한 이야기였다는 것을 최근에서야 알게 되었어요. 저는 제 나름대로 이야기를 끝마치려고 노력했고, 그 결과로 이렇게 우리가 이 자리에 모이게 되었네요.”

“아마 악마가 만족한 것 같아.”

“이걸 어떻게 전해야 하나 정말 고민을 많이 했어요. 그러는 동안 조지와 존에게도 신세를 많이 졌고, 둘도 이 사실을 안 게 정말 얼마 안됐어요.”

 

 폴은 놀라움이 앞섰으나 곧이어 자신의 주위에서 일어났던 신기한 일들이 그닥 나쁘지는 않은 일이었음을 기억해냈고, 얼마 전에 보았던 파란색 털뭉치를 닮은 어떤 ‘것’에 대한 기억도 떠올랐다.

 

 “혹시 그 악마가 파란색 털뭉치 같은 그런 것이었나요…?”

 “맞아요!”

 

 링고가 반갑다는 듯이 폴의 말에 맞장구를 쳤다. 폴은 그제야 이해가 간다는 듯이 ‘아아-‘하는 소리를 내었다. 그리고는 아쉽다는 듯이 말을 덧붙였다.

 

 “흠… 이제는 제 인생에 동화 같은 일들은 더 이상 일어나지 않겠네요.”

 

 폴의 말에 존이 어깨를 으쓱하며 말을 덧붙였다.

 

 “뭐, 이제 같이 만들어가도 되지 않을까.”

 “맞아. 이제 이야기는 우리가 만들어가야지. 그 편이 더 재밌을거야. 그쵸, 링고?”

 

 예상보다 부드러운 분위기에 긴장이 풀린 링고가 그제야 웃었다. 그것을 지켜보던 조지는 자신의 찻잔에 티스푼으로 살짝 두드리며 옆에 놓인 바구니에서 와인과 잔들을 꺼냈다. 티타임은 끝나고 이제 파티를 즐길 시간이었다.

 

 

 

 

“자자, 인생이 조금 덜 동화같고 미래를 알 수 없다고 해도 뭐 어때. 알 수 없는 인생이 더 매력적이라니까. 그러니까 모두들 와인 잔을 들자고.”

 

 조지의 말에 모두들 웃으며 와인 잔을 들었다.

 

 

 

  
  
  


 

 

 


End file.
